Momoka Ariyasu
Momoka, also known as the little green giant, is a member of Momoiro Clover Z, ergo, a cosmic entity. She is the member most renowned for her singing. She is a great performer and artist, and as such she highly values other like-minded individuals. While immensely talented in the field of music, she's somewhat lacking in a lot of other fields. She's shy and clumsy, which are both endearing traits, but this has the effect that the other members perceive her as less of a threat in the struggles for love and power that so haunt the group. Family Not much is known about Momoka's family life. She comes from a middle class family, with relatively humble beginnings. From a young age she starred in various commercials, and started her singing and dancing lessons early. Much of this is believed to be her mother's work, and it is unknown whether she only did it because she believed it to be a promising career for her daughter, or if some cosmic force intervened and steered Momoka on this path. Love life Momoka is the member who yearns for someone to love the most. She falls in love and gets crushes on various people every so often. While members such as Reni may have a huge craving for closeness in the form of hugs, Momoka has a craving for a mutual relationship. Over the years a pattern has started to become painfully clear; Momoka tends to fall in love with people whom are already taken, or who are already in love withsome one else, usually Shiori Tamai. This has resulted in a sort of unmutual rivalry between the two, where Momoka is trying her best to beat the competition that is Tamai, while Shiori simply is unaware of this happening most of the time. However, some of the other members have started to notice this. The Guitarist attention, to no avail.]] The most prominent target for Momoka's affection is one of the Downtown Momoclo Bands main guitarists, The Hunky Guitarist. She does her best to impress him, mainly by positioning herself close to him whenever she can and trying to show off her superior singing and dancing skills infront of him. This has been a rather fruitless tactic as of yet however, as he only really has his eyes glued to his guitar, the ground, or Shiori. The occasional glance at Aarin may occur, since after all, to quote Kanako, she has got a "great body". Kanako Momota Momoka may not love Kanako the way one could argue Shiori does, but she sure looks up to her, respects her, and at times has a crush on her. There's something attractive about power after all, and whenever Momoka may feel small and frightened, Kanako usually steps in and tries to keep her safe and happy, something this scared little giant appreciates immensely. In fits of jealousy of Shiori, who seemingly has everything Momoka wants, Momoka sometimes tries to steal Kanako away from her yellow group member, but thus far she's failed. In fact, her failures are of such a magnitude that neither Kanako nor Shiori notices most of the time. Political ambitions Momoka's true allegiance is with the group itself and its fans, not the leader. She may be the only member to have uncovered Aarin's plans for revolution. This fact, in addition to the fact that she's surprisingly popular amongst the "lower" tiers of 3BJunior groups has made her realise that she may have to, and even be able to, enter the race for leadership herself at some point. Since she is the only member who truly believes in democracy she feels that it is her duty to steer the band away from the tyrannical rule that would surely be realised should Aarin come to power. Special abilities Like all other cosmic entities, Momoka has many special abilities, beyond those of mere mortals. Traits Tech-head Momoka is the most technologically proficient of the group, and can often be seen with iPads during their livestream, constantly checking out the latest news. This can sometimes be a downside though, as if she goes too long without a phone, computer, or similar device she can get extremely distressed. Singing and dancing Momoka is by far the greatest singer in the group, and according to many also the best dancer. This makes her incredibly powerful both during recordings, but especially during live performances. Heavy sleeper When Momoka falls asleep she is nearly impossible to wake. In order to maximise the efficiency of the rare moments of rest that her busy schedule allows her she will, upon falling asleep, enter a state of deep hibernation. During this state her metabolism slows, allowing her corporeal form to conserve as much energy as possible while she recharges. A side effect of this is that when she eventually does wake up it will take some time for her body to get up to speed again, and she is therefore at her most vulnerable immediately after waking up. Emotional Resilience: 10% If one tried to count all the times that Momoka has been brought to tears by various events one would have to count for a very long time. Concert performances gone right, concert performances gone wrong, and even going to the zoo can be very traumatizing events for Momoka. She is well aware of this flaw, and whenever the tears come looming she will rush to Kanako for mental support, who will happily try to keep Momoka safe from whatever emotional ghost is haunting her. She does however recuperate very quickly, as her emotional outbursts will not last nearly as long as Reni's. However, a quick recovery simply means that she can burst into tears again all the sooner. Cooldowns Unlike traits, which are more permanent characteristics that have constant effects on a person, cooldowns are special abilities which, when unleashed, require a refractory period before they can be used again. The length of this period can vary from ability to ability, and is also affected by how powerful a being is. * '''Attack singing: '''In some songs, seemingly out of nowhere, Momoka will appear with her powerful voice and blow everyone away. Examples of this includes Hai to Diamond right before the final chorus. Category:Cosmic entities Category:Band members Category:Browse